Good Cop, Bad Cop
by MsCastielNovak
Summary: This is a PURE SMUT STORY WARNING VERY DIRTY! Destiel! Cops! Yeah, you do the rest? CASTIEL POV! So Castiel is fresh from the academy, and Dean Winchester is in charge of him, oh my what comes of this! CRAP SUMMARY JUST READ NT FOR FRAGILE MINDS OR EYES.


**Don't worry my babies! I am still writing Damn Neighbor. It's just my thoughts are clouded, thought maybe I could get away for a little?**

**Warning**

**All from Castiel POV!**

**VERY DIRTY, VERY DESCRIPTIVE, DO NOT LIKE TO NOT READ**

**PURE SMUT PARLEY A PLOT, JUST SMUTTY!**

**Destiel!**

**Thoughts?!**

When I graduated from the police academy and put on that badge, I learned two things about myself. One, I enjoyed police work, helping people, and making the world a better place. I even liked the danger. Two, I found the solution to the kinky little problems that had plagued me since high school. After a couple of weeks of duty as a rookie, I was about to start the day, suiting up at my locker, when Dean Winchester arrived. His locker was right next to mine.

"Guess what there rookie! You will be working with me today!" His green eyes stared at me, as he changed from his civilian clothes.

That bothered me. I was getting hot.

Ever sense high school, I could not watch a guy taking his clothes off without getting hot and bothered. The members of my family were strict church goers, Christian if you will. So I chocked back the idea that I might be gay, but nothing turned me on like a naked man. Scratch that Dean Winchester to be exact now. It never failed. The locker room in high school was a miserable experience. All the other guys two to be exact Gabriel and Lucifer his own brothers, Thought that I had a permanent hard on. They did not realize that the sight of all the others in the room made me so hot…

Dean Winchester brought back those memories with a hard vengeance. He stood about six foot tall. He was stocky, not in a bad way though, he worked out. His facial hair was light stubble across his chin, he was so good looking. Even before removing his clothes, I knew I would see him in my jack off fantasies that night. He was a dirty blonde which was hot. And his hair was military crop. His green eyes against his tanned skin were like the features of a model. He could do magazine ads and even a porno! That day he wore a brown leather jacket, a black and blue flannel shirt, a dark green shirt, as well as dark blue jeans. He looked so casual, masculine, and in charge. One by one, he pulled those things off. He talked about what we would do that day, the areas we would work, and some of the things he wanted me to do as we patrolled. I barley heard him; I could not help but keep starting.

Bare chested, he was a sight for sore eyes and I knew my dick was going to be sore b the time I go to sleep at night. Dean Winchester was slender but strong, his physique thatched with erotic dirty blonde hair. He made me shiver. I just continued to stare at him. My eyes had traveled down his back, when his shirt was removed I saw his tattoo. It was a large pair of what looked like devil wings, they were black and reds, that littered his back. They moved and flexed with his movements. So I had decided to ask "Where did you get that done?"

"An old friend did it for me" He smiled.

His arms were built very nice, his biceps oh don't even get him started on what he was looking at. His belly was sensual plates of muscle, hard as iron. His muscles stood out like sculptures. I knew from the twinkle in his emerald hues he was proud of his physique, which meant I should say something complimentary. I wanted to say. _"I'd love to lick those nipples" _but I watched my mouth and said.

"You must work out with weights a lot." Saying that also gave me and excuse to look openly.

"Yeah. Often as I can" He smiled, while he flexed his arms.

I had a raging hard on by the time he got his pants off. He wore tight boy shorts. Yeah, very tight and form fitting. Looking at him made me hornier that I ever got. Even the guys in high school never made me that hot. My hands craved to reach down and cup those good looking butt cheeks. Some cops wre jockstraps, and Dean Winchester was NOT one of them. He pulled his underwear down, and I knew if I touched myself once, I would cum in my pants. No doubt.

Between his legs, a ten-inch penis, two inches thick, sagged from his groin like a nightstick. He was uncircumcised and his foreskin covered his cock head that was a fully three inches in diameter. All the sudden, my mouth was dry.

I'm good at visual measurements; I've done it thousands of times. And that glimpse burned into my brain. Dean's testicles were slung low between his thighs; I could see some of that light blonde hair trailed from his belly button down. When he had pulled up his other pair of underwear, I was glad he didn't pay any attention to me because my dick jutted out of my underwear like I was smuggling a .38 in my pants, it was about as hard, too.

Riding around in the car with him was torture. Nothing much happened on the streets, either. Crime took a day off. I had nothing else to think about but Mr. Winchesters cock. I had to admit it I was gay, I wanted to suck him. With my family's fanatic screeches in my ears, I never allowed myself to touch the guys who made me so horny. I forced myself to go out on dates with girls, but I never got interested in them. Now I was on my own. Living my own life.

In the patrol car Dean talked about his days at the mechanic shop, his uncle had run. He would talk about the clueless women that would come in, some of the strapping hot men, etc. That caught my attention, he said hot men… We drove over to a seedy part of town where we handled a family conflict problem. Once we got the screaming pair to calm down, we put them in the hands of some social workers and walked back out to our car. I was calming down sexually.

"So later I got an appointment with Mr. Head honcho, will you make sure that my uniform looks straight?" He asked me.

He stood in-stance, when he had looked me over "Make sure, everything looks straight ya know" Dean smirked lightly.

My hands trembled. I reached out smoothing my hands over the fabric, when I grunted lightly. I trailed my hands over his shoulder, then down towards his pecks. I bit my bottom lip. As my hand left his pec, where I had accidently squeezed his nipple. I felt a spurt of pre-cum in my pants. I was about out of my mind. Only an iron grip on my mind kept me from losing control. I was afraid he knew.

I was wondering why did he worry about his shirt when his appointment was not for several more hours and why could he not do it? Wouldn't it be great if he just wanted me to touch him?

\ _\

Reaching a park after we had stopped to grab something to eat, we sat together, eating our lunch. Then he started to talk about his years in college, about the horny school girls, as well as the guys, a few times he had sucked on a cock.

"No kidding?" I asked, my hard on was back. My father once told me the first sign of a queer is when they start talking about it. Could I be so lucky?

"Men on Men, what do you think of that?" He asked as his voice lowered.

"well" I said slowly "I think, to each his own" my blue hues scanned my hands in front of me

We had soon gotten up from our table and took our cups and papers to a trash can. As we walked along, Dean smiled "I am glad you think that way." That made my mind buzz. As we got into the car, he looked to me and smiled once more, a small blush appeared.

"I have not been able to take my eyes off you since I first say you in those academy classes."

"Huh?" I asked shocked.

"When I saw you in the dressing room today with a hard on, I thought I was going nuts." Dean whispered softly.

I was dumbstruck "Yo-You did?"

Nothing had prepared me for this my mind went blank. Dean pulled me against him. His lips were moist and his tongue protruded into my mouth like a SWAT team breaking in with a search warrant. I was flaming hot! When our wide apart lips met, ecstasy shot through me. His head moved back and forth, wallowing hips lips all over my mouth. I was instantly drunk all my dreams came true.

I surrendered to him. I clambered over the seat, and my body clamped onto his. I wanted to feel that man's body. I was about to fondle his cock when he broke the kiss and backed off.

"Not right now" He said, breathing hard. "Later, we are on duty, someone will see us." His voice was husky, and thick.

The next hour was a bust, thought. As we rode through the streets, I literally had to force myself not to touch him. My mind was ablaze with his kiss. I still felt it. His plump pink lips slightly chapped. He went around a corner and I lost my balance, When I put my hand onto the car seat, I touched his thigh. I surrendered. I moved my hand onto the top of his thigh.

"Hard muscles" I felt cheeky.

"Yeah? That ain't all that is hard." His voice was husky. "Rookie, I just can't take it anymore. Let's drop by my apartment for a second. I uh have to get rid of something." With that I moved my hand to the huge bulge between his legs.

"Uh huh?" I grinned.

"Shut up! We just can't let anyone see." He mouthed.

\ _ \

Once at his apartment, he offered me a coke with ice. What? Refreshments? Let's get to the damn action! I took it, but when I felt his hand on my crotch, I set it down. Falling into each other's arms, clothes had come off, faster than they are put on in a hurry. Soon his mouth slipped to my straining, devilish nipples, and I reared my head back in a hoarse cry,

His licking, sucking mouth tongued over my nipples, until I grasped his cock in lusting self-defense. He was not through with me, though, even though he froze as I jacked that huge cock. It left burns on my hand.

When we both got naked, he turned me around and dropped to his knees. He spread my cheeks and lowered his face to it. His tongue touched the tender skin. A rim job, Oh hell… I have never felt this! I groaned as delirious waves of pleasure rolled though me, and I trembled, standing there spread legged like a horny beast. My entrance had tensed uncontrollably. His tongue felt like it was whiplashing my guts through my ass. He stopped for a moment, and I heard a slurp and the clinking of ice in a glass. Drinking a coke while rimming me?

Then I felt something cold lance into my ass, and I screamed in shuddering ecstasy. That bastard rimmed my ass with crushed ice in his mouth, I foamed at the mouth. I couldn't stand any more. I turned around, grabbed his shoulders, pulled him to his feet, then dropped to my knees. If his carpet wasent good and soft, I would have broken kneecaps. I knew about blowjobs and I was dying to try it. "Oh yeah" Dean grunted "Suck my balls, Castiel…"

I mouthed one, then the other. While I slurped, Dean rubbed his dong against my forehead, cheek, and eyes. That big cockhead left trails of fire on my face. Then he hit me with it, slapping me so hard, I opened my mouth wide and slid my lips over his purple cock head. My tongue played on his glans, and I chewed lightly on the shaft to make his fires burn higher. I cupped his balls, pressing them while the other hand stroked his cock and my face bobbed up and down.

"Wanted you…." He grunted "Since day one…" He growled.

Nothing beats the feel of a hard cock. I wanted that hugeness of it buried in my throat. I leaned that I love to suck cock. He lost control of his jack hammering hips, and I got so hot, I took his cock in to the hair. He rolled his head back, moaning like a lion. I growled deep in my guts. I felt it happen for him, down in the bottom of his nuts. Dean let out a colossal grunt, and he stroked so hard into me, I felt his cock down to my asshole. He jolted a hot wad deep inside me. The hot, steamy semen spurting down my throat drove me into an orgasm, too. A fire spread from my balls and consumed me completely.

A slipper spritz of my creamy cum jazzed onto his leg as he discharges everything from his long hard cock into my mouth. He finished and as he pulled it out, he groaned.

"Ha, you ain't done yet Castiel" He grinned.

I looked up to him as my eyes had widened lightly. I felt his hands thread into my hair, when he had pushed me back against the couch. My hands gripped to the arm, when I felt his fingers rest at my entrance, and one slipped in. I clenched tightly around him.

"Dean! N-No" I panted heavily.

"Calm Down Castiel, I got you." Dean smiled, as he had slowly started to thrust his fingers in and out of my entrance. I screamed out a throaty scream.

My voice had become thick and heavy. His fingers had slowly left me, I groaned lightly, when I felt the head resting against my entrance.

"Ready baby?" He grinned leaning over me, when we had locked lips once more, this was intoxicating.

As we had swapped tongues, I felt his cock slowly pushing into me, I bit down on his lip, when he groaned and retuned the favor. I felt his cock now balls deep inside of me, I grunted pushing back on what felt like instinct. "Move please!" I yelled out. He had leaned down and kissed my neck, when he had slowly started to move his encouraged meat inside of me. I howled out, I clutched his couch tightly as I felt his cock slamming in and out of me, it was not long before I had bitten my bottom lip and slammed my eyes shut.

"I am cumming again!" I yelled out.

"Me to baby!" He groaned.

Our previous orgasm was intense, and now we were so sensitive, it all came in like a wave. I screamed as my cum splattered against the side of his couch, my muscles clenched down tight around him. I felt his warm seed spray deep inside of me. As his large cock, had soon left my ass. I felt myself collapse to the ground. I could barely stand.. He leaned down, and lifted my chin, as we had soon locked lips once more.

**\ _ \**

**One SHOT! NOW BACK TO MY OTHER STORY!?**

**I HOPE THAT WAS OKAY?**

**DID YOU ALL LIKE?! I MEAN PURE SMUT**


End file.
